Everything Changed
by MuRi-WinxCialist-4ever
Summary: 3 years passed, their whole lives changed. What are the things that can bring these back together? Will Musa give Riven the chance to explain? Will it all be forgiven and start all over again forgetting the past? Or will this end without the smiles in their faces? Review plz, PM me for any concern P.S I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB, I JUST OWN THE STORYLINE. AU style
1. Chapter 1: Flying Back

**Hey Guys! New fic here, PM me if you have any questions or anything. See ya ;)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Flying Back

Musa and her kids were on their way to Gardenia from Magix. Musa's manager said she was sent on a recording session and partnership program with a company in Gardenia, Musa has no idea what company and who she's gonna meet there. It'll be the first time she's going back home with the twins after 3 straight years, she can't wait to see her friends again.

MUSA's POV

"Mom, how long would it take for us to get to Gardenia?" Ryan asked impatiently moving on his seat

"We'll know when the plane lands." I smiled

"And how long would that take?" Ryan asked again

"Just wait okay."I answered

After an hour of our flight, the two slept. Finally they're quiet. It'll be my first flight home with the twins after 3 years, they were babies the first time they went home to Gardenia. They've grown up so fast, they're already turning 6 this September. I wonder how old the other's kids are, I know some of 'em are as old as Monica and Ryan are.

"_Attention all passengers, we will be landing at exactly 5 minutes. Please get your stuff at the compartments and thank you for flying with us_."

"Monica,Ryan, time to wake up we're here." I shook the two

"Yes mommy." They both yawned

We went out of the airport, I was trying to find if Dad was going to pick us up but I couldn't see him. A few people recognized me and took pictures but I really didn't mind. Later on I heard someone scream my name, I thought it was a fan so I kept walking with the twins in front of me.

"Musa, are you avoiding us?"I stopped and looked to my side, it was the Winx! I gave them all a hug

"We've been yelling your name all over and over again." Aisha laughed

"I thought it was just another crazy fan again, I've been signing autographs ever since we went out the airport. How did you girls know we were coming?" I asked them

"Well it was your sister who was hyped to see you, she said she couldn't pick you up coz she has a lot of work to be done at Alfea." Flora explained

They haven't changed that much at all, they're still the same.

"So you two must be Monica and Ryan." Bloom knelt down to them

"Yes." They nodded

"Oh look how big you two have grown." Stella smiled

"They sure have, how are your kids girls?" I asked

"Well Blaine and Sklyar are okay, but Skylar always argues with Blaine." Bloom laughed

"Ysabelle,Brianna, and Randy are ok too." Stella said with a bit of a chuckle

"Maja's turning 6 this Saturday, she keeps on begging Helia to buy her a bike." Flora giggled

"Troy and Aiden still don't get along that much."Aisha sighed

"Jim and Tim don't really talk to each other." Tecna lastly said

"These two haven't been much of a handful at all, except whenever Ryan starts things they're good." I said

"Where are you three staying?" Bloom asked

"Well, I do have a house at Crimson st. I guess we'll stay there, it does have 2 rooms." I answered

"So that means we have to share?" Ryan whined

"Just until we get back home to Magix,Ryan." Monica said back

Ryan crossed his arms and turned away with his grumpy ol' face.

"Come on you two." I called them out as the Winx and I went in to Bloom's car

While we were on the way to the house, the girls and I talked about so many stuff. Ryan and Monica made up quickly while we were there. Ryan reminds me so much of... No, you've moved on about this Musa. You've moved on about this for a long time now. After a few more minutes of talking and all, we've arrived at the house. The girls helped us put our tuff in and then we had one of Flora's famous tea. The kids rested at their room while we went on talking.

"Have the kids questioned about Riven?" Aisha asked as she took a sip of her tea, I shook my head in a sign of saying "No"

"We saw Riven occasionally, he's with that girl of his, Nicole." Stella rolled her eyes

"I don't really care about that guy, he didn't even took part of raising our kids. His life is perfect with his company and stuff." I said

"Haven't you heard that his company had fallen down ever since you left?" Tecna handed me her tab that had a pocture of a news paper cover saying "_Company Owner Mr. Riven Rogers Declared Bankruptcy for Gardenia Flights_"

"I guess his cheating did backfire after all." I handed Tecna her tab back

"He deserved it after all he did to you." Aisha pointed out

"Yeah." The others nodded

"I know girls, I remember all of those things I went through. I can't easily forgive him for that, he did something I couldn't forget." I looked down

"He told you he'd wait for you, but instead he broke his promise." Tecna comforted

"But he still has the right to see his own children again." Flora said

"I know, but the problem is neither Monica or Ryan want to see him." I crossed my arms and laid back the couch

"Well you have to try." Bloom gave me a smile

"Time for a Winx Hug!" all of us huddled up in to a group hug

-1 hour later-

We had so much to talk about, but it all had to come to an end.

"Well Musa we have to go, call us if you need." Bloom said as she went out

A one by one went I gave them a hug.

"You van come to me anytime Musa, I just live next door." Flora giggled and went out

"See you girls." I waved at them as Bloom's car drove off and as Flora went in her house

I went back inside and went upstairs to my room. I laid down at my bed facing the ceiling, is it really time for them to meet Riven? I don't know where he is, or what he is now. I don't have to worry about it now, I just want to forget. But I can't! Every time I think deep, I remember him and how he had hurt me so much! Why Riven? Why?

-FlashBack-

_I just got off board of the airplane, I'll be on my way to Mr. Roland Rogers funeral. I was in such a hurry coz I know Riven is very upset and he just called me yesterday about this and he said he needs me. I took a cab, the city was in a big traffic. Oh god. I got to the place, I asked Riven's relatives where he was and they all pointed at the back. I went there still pulling with me my luggage. And when I saw him, it was heartbreaking._

_"How could you?!" I sobbed and went over to him and slapped him hard_

_"Musa it's not what you think." He apologized_

_"It's not what I think? It's not what I think?! Riven what do you want me to think what it is huh?!" I pounded on his chest_

_"You're the one who's mad? You weren't here for me the time I needed you the most Musa! Y-you weren't!" Riven yelled _

_"I wasn't here coz someone else had needed me that time Riven! I couldn't leave that time! But now I'm here, I am here! I came Riven even if it costed me my job, or my family. I took the time to get here for you and then I see you making out with another girl!" I fumed and walked away_

_"I'm breaking up with you Musa! I don't need you in my life!" He screamed_

_"So be it!" I looked back at him and threw him the engagement ring he gave to me 2 years ago before I went to Magix _

_I walked through the large crowd of people, they saw me sobbing and crying my way out of there. I didn't saw any vehicle pass by the road so I walked my way home, it rained so hard but I kept walking. When I got home my dad was surprised that I was soaking wet_

_"What happened to you Musa?" My dad asked and Ree handed me a towel_

_"I-i went t-to Riven and h-he b-b-broke up with me." I sobbed_

_"But what about Ryan and Monica?" Lia asked as she gently rubbed my back_

_"They don't need Riven, I'll be able to raise them myself." I wiped my tears away and looked at my 2 year old twins_

_"Have you even told him about the twins yet?" Denise, Ree's fiancé, asked_

_"He didn't give me the chance to, he suddenly screamed that he's breaking up with me." I shook my head_

_"Well he isn't welcome to visit my grandchildren or be anywhere near the three of you." My dad said in anger_

_"It's okay dad, I don't care if he wants to see Ryan and Monica. He still is the twins's father." I said_

_"Don't worry sis, we'll always be here for you."Lia hugged me and soon everyone joined in_

_-Next 3 months-_

_Me,Ryan,and Monica traveled back to Magix to continue life without Riven. I had 2 jobs, at night I'm a singer at a bar and in the morning I'm a waitress. This wasn't really easy for me but I had to do it for my kids. I left them at my friend's house so she'll take care of the two while I work. One day when I was serving lattes at the cafe, a guy went up to me._

_"Do you need anything sir?" I asked him if he needed any assistance_

_"Well I came here to see you miss Marians, I watch you sing every night at the bar next to my recording studio." He smiled. He had shoulder length blonde hair, and fair complexion. I believe I saw him before_

_"You're Mr. Quinn! The Record Producer." I said_

_"Yes, when I saw you sing at the bar I knew you have something big coming your way. I'm here to offer you Ms. Marians an official contract with Quinn Recording Company." He took out a piece of paper and pen_

_Oh my gosh! I always dreamt of having a recording contract! I gave Mr. Quinn a big smile and signed his contract. I was jumping inside, I can't believe it! Mr. Quinn took me to his office and presented all the things I needed to do. Wow!_

_-3 years later-_

_"Musa, I have great news for you!" Jason (Mr. Quinn wanted me to call him Jason instead) came in to my dressing room with a big grin on his face_

_"You're form for leave has been accepted, but you have to go to the partnership program as QRC's representative." Jason explained_

_"No problem. As long as I can get home." I smiled and gave Jason a friendly hug_

_After that Jason left the room, I immediately texted my friends and family that we're going home. Oh my gosh it's been so long since I got back to Gardenia. I went out the building and drove back to my house to tell my kids about this._

_"Really mommy? So that means I can see grandpa,uncle Reed, auntie Denise, auntie Lyra, and all of or aunties and uncles from the Winx and the Specialists?" Monica was standing on her bed_

_"Yes." I gave her a bug smile_

_"Yey!" She jumped up and down her bed_

_"Stop it Monica, you're creating an earthquake here." Ryan complained_

_"Well sorry if I am like this bro, but I don't care." Monica glared_

_"Come here you two." I pulled them both next to me "You two have to stop arguing unless you two want to stay here and starve for 2 months." I said_

_"No way!" They both pouted_

_"Then smile and make up." I kissed their foreheads_

_"Yes mommy." They both giggled_

-End of FlashBack-

RIVEN's POV

I was sitting on the couch at my condo, I was drinking my wine while reading the news paper. While I was looking and flipping the paper, a title caught my eye.

"Singer Musa Marians, unexpectedly seen at Gardenia National Airport" I mumbled "Musa's back?"My eyes grew wide in surprise

I read the article more and it says that Musa arrived just this morning with her kids Ryan and Monica. She brought our kids with her? It also said that the Winx were the ones who picked her up. What?! She's from QRC that means she's the representative for the partnership program this weekend, does she know it's my company she's partnering with? Is it okay for her to see me again?

"Hey Riven." Someone walked in to my door, it was Ryle,my goodie good good brother

"What do you want?" I asked him

"Nothing really, just here to remind you bout the stuff you need to prepare for the partnership program." Ryle sat down at the couch

"Your 17 Ryle, you are still not part of this company at the moment." I explained to him

"Yeah so? Dad wanted us to be partners in doing this so I wanna help at any cost, it's the least I could do for him now that he's gone." Ryle answered

"Yeah fine, just leave it all there." I said

"Musa's back?"He unexpectedly said

"Yeah." I simply said

"She's the one from QRC, which means..."

"Yes." I nodded

* * *

**I'll update the others soon I promise**

**Review Plz. And if you do, add suggestions for this ,Always,or AM. See ya ;)**

**btw I have a poll at my profile so make sure to check it out and vote**


	2. Chapter 2: Invitation

**You guys, I need your suggestions. Review or PM me what you want to be added to any story. It'll be very helpful if you do. See ya ;)**

* * *

Chapter 2:Invitation

RIVEN's POV

"You think she knows it's you?"Ryle asked

"Probably not, she wouldn't go if she knew it was me." I pointed out

"Fair point. You think she's still mad at you?" Ryle said

"I think so, I never meant to break up with her that night. I thought we could talk it out more and be okay, but before I can even get to her she was already back at Magix. Then all I know now is that she's a huge success in her music career and she raised our kids on her own." I sighed

"Then you ended up with Nicole." Ryle rolled his eyes

"So?Nicole and I lasted for like a month, I don't even care what that pathetic chic is up to now." I growled

"Well how did things went up after the whole thing anyway?" He asked

-FlashBack-

_"So be it!"Musa faced me and glared then threw the wedding ring to the ground, she continued her way walking after that_

_Was that really it? Is she serious? I have to fix this. I looked back at Nicole then ran my way to chase after Musa, the place was crowded with people and all of them were staring at me as I ran past them. I saw Musa halfway before her house, it was raining very hard so I drove my car to find her. She walked all the way home, soaking wet. I was too guilty to even talk to her, I'll talk this things through with her some other time. I pulled back and drove to my dad's funeral._

_-3 days later-_

_Yesterday was the day my dad was buried, I decided that today might be the best day for me to talk to Musa. I drove my car to their house as soon as I woke up. I dressed in a simple black polo with thin white stripes, and a pair of pants. _

_*Ding Ding*_

_I rang the bell, Lia was the one who opened the door._

_"What do you want?" She narrowed her eyes on me_

_"Where's Musa?" I asked her trying not to lose my temper_

_"Who are you to have the right to know?" She said_

_"Please kid, help me out here. I'm here to apologize to her." I pretend begged_

_"Well it's too late for that, she already went to the airport with Monica and Ryan. Now if you'd excuse me."She was about to close the door when I used my foot to stop it_

_"Who's Monica and Ryan?" I asked ignoring how painful the force of the door is_

_"They are your kids cheater!" She yelled and pushed the door to close harder_

_"Aahhhh!" I screamed and held my foot_

_The door shut close and I went back in my car. Monica and Ryan are my kids? I didn't even know Musa got pregnant or anything. But maybe because of that night we spent together after our engagement was the reason. It was exactly 2 years ago. I was so upset that I drove off to my condo and started trashing the place._

_"Why?!" I screamed and threw stuff all around_

_In my frustration I went on trashing the place til night. I headed to the bar and started drinking a lot, I felt very dizzy after a few shots of alcohol. All I know now is that I'm drunk and don't have control over myself_

_-Next Day-_

_I woke up in a hotel room. I don't remember much of what happened yesterday, and why am I not wearing my clothes? I sat up and felt someone at the other side of the bed. I took a closer look and it was Nicole! What did we do last night?! Damn it! I quickly stood up and put my pants on, after that I immediately left the hotel room and went back to my condo._

-End of FlashBack-

"Wow, you were stupid since then." Ryle chuckled

"Shut up Ryle." I bonked his head

"Seriously, you are. I mean you don't have control of yourself of what things you should and shouldn't do." Ryle pointed out

"Don't you have other things to do rather than to criticize me here?" I groaned

"Fine I'll leave besides, I have an article to finish for Journalism Club. My headline's Singer Musa Marians Back At Gardenia." Ryle stood up and walked towards the door

"See ya." I waved and he left

How can I face Musa? I don't know how she'll react if she sees me again, what am I gonna do?

MUSA's POV

*_Ding Ding_*

The door bell rang, wonder who'd that be. I walked down stairs and opened the door.

"Musa!" Lia was there and she jumped at me for a hug

"Lia!" I smiled and hugged her back

"Oh I missed you so much sis." she jumped

"I do too, you look so different I barely recognize you." I said

"You haven't changed a bit, you just become more gorgeous." Lia giggled

"Well come in, we can't talk at the doorway all day." I let her in and closed the door behind

We sat at the couch at the 2nd floor, we talked and talked on what I missed out on while we were at Magix. Wow, Lia's all grown up. Well more likely she is, she's 15 , not the little girl anymore. But she'll always be my baby sister.

"Dad has been so eager to see you but he has a business trip til next week." Lia said a bit disappointed

"It's fine, I took a leave at work and we'll be here for the next 2 months." I said

"Really?! That's great! While you're here you can see Ree's son Robbie." Lia said hyped

"Speaking of kids, wanna see the twins?" I asked

"Oh yes, I really wanna see them again, where are they?" She said

"Follow me." I stood up and gestured her to the twins's room

I walked her up to the room, the two were just watching television.

"Kids, look who's here to see you guys." I said

The two looked at me with confused faces

"Hey." Lia peeked out and greeted

"Aunt Lia!" The two ran to her and gave her a hug

"Look how big you two have grown." Lia smiled

The one who was said with those exact words is the one now who's saying them. Years fly so fast, I can't believe it.

"Well I'll leave you guys with aunt Lia's capable hands for now, I have more things to do downstairs. Be good." I said and went out their room

"Yes mommy." I hear the two answer

I went back downstairs and headed to the kitchen to whip up lunch. I was about to open the fridge when..

*_Ring Ring_*

The phone rang, I then picked it up.

"Hello." I picked up

"Hey Musa, It's me Jason. How are you guys doing there?" said from the other line

"Oh Jason, we're good thanks for asking." I answered

"Well I just called in to remind you about our partnership program with the official airline company QRC's accommodating to take our tour flights." Jason said

"Oh don't worry, I got all of that noted." I assured him

"Well good luck, bye for now." he said

"Bye." I placed the phone down

I forgot to ask him who's the company we are partnering up with. I'l just wait and see.

-Next Day 7:30 am-

*Alarm ringing*

"Ugh." I groaned and turned the alarm off

I rubbed my eyes and and stood up. I took a quick shower and changed my clothes. I wore a red tube top dress that ended just before my knees, a white blazer, white heels with red straps, tied my hair in a high pony tail, curled the ends and my fringe. I'm meeting up with the Winx's Families today, we're having Brunch at Stella's house. They told me to. Bring the twins with me so they meet the other kids. I went to Monica and Ryan's room to check if they're done.

"Monica, Ryan, you ready?" I opened their door

"I'm done."Ryan proudly said

He wore his jacket inside out which made Monica laugh at him. Monica on the other hand was asking help on tying her hair, which was messed up a bit. These two are just adorable.

"Ryan,sweetie you're wearing your jacket inside out." I pointed at him as I brushed Monica's hair to tie it

"Oh." Ryan looked at his jacket and wore it right this time

"Here you go sweetie." I said when I finished tying Monica's hair

Aww, they just look so cute! Monica was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with the words "Live,Laugh,& Love" written in pink, a short teal blue jacket,teal blue shorts on top of a pair of floral patterned white leggings, pink boots, she had her hair on a high ponytail with a pink bow on it. Ryle on the other hand was wearing a blue shirt with a printed on red necktie with white stripes, a grey vest, greenish pants, and blue rubber shoes. I took my phone out to take a picture of them.

"Smile you two." I said as they posed for the camera "You two look so adorable."

"Where are we even going mommy?" Ryan asked

"We are going to see your uncles and aunties from the Winx and the specialists, and you guys get to hang out with their kids." I explained

"Oh." They simply said as they both looked at each other

After that we went in my car, Lia drove it here from our house coz that's where I leave it, and drove off. We got there after a couple of minutes coz it wasn't that traffic, Stella's house was huge. Well that's what she gets as a reward for finishing college, she has a lot of jobs. I parked the car just behind Bloom's car outside near the gate, we got off the car and walked up to the gate. We rang the bell and waited for someone to open the gate and let us in.

NABU's POV

I was about to leave my office, this day was a bit crappy coz our business is going down. I'll be on my way to pick up Aisha and the kids to Stella's house, we're going to have a reunion. Well without Riven if he hasn't opened his MagiBook messages to check, he's my boss as he may call it but we're supposed to be partners. He's nice to me and all but he seems to still treat some others with his attitude. I packed my stuff and was about to leave when Riven came in.

"Going somewhere Nabu?" he questioned

"I'm off to pick up Aisha an the kids to head off to the Winx and the Specialists's reunion." I explained

"I wasn't invited?" he asked in a bit disappointed tone

"We sent you an invite Riven, haven't you checked your MagiBook messages?" I raised a brow on him

"Oh." he simply said

"You can come if you want to, you're still a specialist." I said, headed to the door and left

RIVEN's POV

I got my phone out to check if they really sent me an invite, and they did. Should I go? But Musa will be there. She may not be happy to see me, she might storm off. Our kids will also see me, to them I'm a complete stranger. What now?! But maybe I..

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm sorry if I haven't updates the others yet, I'm a bit tight at schedule at the moment. Sorry if the chapter is boring too, sorry you guys :(**

**I'll update soon**

**Review Plz. And if you do, add suggestions for this ,Always,or AM. See ya ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected

**Hey guys, I haven't updated the others yet. I know that, sorry. I really need ideas, so leave a review or a pm. See ya guys on the next chap ;) **

* * *

Chapter 3:Unexpected

RIVEN's POV

Maybe I should go, the important thing is I see Musa and try to apologize to her. I went out Nabu's office and headed to the parking lot, I drove my way off the building to Stella's house. It was very traffic on the way coz of a car crash, damn!

MUSA's POV

"Musa! Your here!" Stella squealed

"Hey Stell." I greeted

"Come on in, we're all waiting for you and Aisha to-"

"We're here." Someone said from behind

"Aisha, you guys are just in time! Come on." Stella gestured us to come in

Aisha was holding the hands of her 2 sons, Nabu was a bit behind all of us. One of Aisha's sons were very quiet the other very hyper, the quiet one had dark brown hair like Aisha's and Nabu's skin tone while the other had it vice-versa.

"Aiden, behave." Nabu scolded

"Sowy."He answered

"These two are such a handful." Aisha sighed

"Sure looks like it." I said

"These two are so different, that's mostly the reason why they don't get along." Aisha explained

"How old are they?" I asked

"Troy is 5 while Aiden is 3."Nabu pointed

"Troy doesn't really talk much but he argues a lot with Aiden."Aisha said

"You guys talk about that later, the others are waiting."Stella opened a door leading to the dining room

When we got in, everyone else was there. All with their families.

"Hey guys! Look who's here?"Stella said which made everyone look

"Hey!"We waved

"Hooray!"Bloom cheered

"Finally you guys came." Flora said

"Sorry, there was a bit of a traffic downtown and my boss wouldn't let me leave yet." Nabu rolled his eyes

"Nabu I thought I told you not to talk about it." Aisha whispered to Nabu, I can hear them coz they're just standing next to me but I just pretended I didn't heard them

"Come on and sit, I'll call on Linda to serve the food." Stella said

We then sat down as we said, the twins were quiet. For now if I say so, at first they're quiet but later on I'm sure something will come up. Few moments later brunch was served.

RIVEN's POV

I was still stuck in this traffic but luckily I'm just a few blocks away from Stella's house, I've been stuck here for half an hour now. Curse you car crash! Another 30 minutes passed and now I'm almost to the house, after waiting for 15 minutes in that traffic finally the cars were now moved out of the way. As I reached the house a maid was outside so no need to ring the bell.

"May I help you sir?" The maid asked

"Yeah, I was invited to the reunion. I'm Riven, Riven Rogers." I showed her my invitation

"Oh yes, come on in sir. Everyone is at the dining room, I can not assist you anymore there but after the door on the left you'll see the dining room at the right." The maid pointed

"Okay, thanks." I walked in the house and followed the directions she gave me

I walked down the halls and finally got to the dining room, I heard people talking so I didn't went in yet.

"Wow! I can't believe your still the same after all these years Musa." I think that was Nabu, I'm definitely sure it's him. Except for the fact I near his voice everyday I recognize it in one word he says

"I can't believe I'll even hear that from anyone, I've been a lot busy all this time. But of course I still have time for the twins." That voice, that sweet angelic voice. I missed it so much, oh Musa why did we had to be like this

"Mommy brings us to QRC when we don't have school and there we meet other singers like Aunt Taylor and Aunt Ari." A voice of a young boy spoke

"And sometimes Uncle Jason gives us presents when we're there." A girl said

I took a quick peek at the room but still hid myself from them.

"And who is this Jason, Musa?" Bloom asked

"Jason is my manager, and also the guy who made my career to what it is today."Musa answered

"Oh." The other girls seemed to doubt what Musa just said

"Well since you are one of the best known singers, can you give us a sample of a song? Or even just a chorus? Please?" Stella begged

"Oh, fine." Musa smiled

Stella then took a remote which made a stereo play some background music.

"Brave" by SARA BAREILLES

You can be amazing

You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug

You can be the outcast

Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love

Or you can start speaking up

Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do

When they settle 'neath your skin

Kept on the inside and no sunlight

Sometimes a shadow wins

But I wonder what would happen if you

Say what you wanna say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I wanna see you be brave

With what you want to say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I wanna see you be brave

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I wanna see you be brave

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I wanna see you be brave

Everybody's been there,

Everybody's been stared down by the enemy

Fallen for the fear

And done some disappearing,

Bow down to the mighty

Don't run, just stop holding your tongue

Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live

Maybe one of these days you can let the light in

Show me how big your brave is

Say what you wanna say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I wanna see you be brave

With what you want to say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I wanna see you be brave

And since your history of silence

Won't do you any good,

Did you think it would?

Let your words be anything but empty

Why don't you tell them the truth?

Say what you wanna say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I wanna see you be brave

With what you want to say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I wanna see you be brave

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I wanna see you be brave

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

See you be brave

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

Musa was done singing, and it was beautiful. Her voice was even more greater than before.

"That was amazing Musa!" Stella cheered

"Your voice has gotten more beautiful." Flora complimented

"Thank you."Musa said and sat back down

"Mom, can we go to the play room?" Stella's daughter Yzabelle asked

"Yeah, can we?"Randy another one of Stella's kids said

"Sure go on, bring the other kids with you." Stella said

The kids went upstairs leaving the Winx and the other Specialists there

I was still looking at them, they still haven't noticed me

yet. I haven't noticed that there was dust on my coat, I'm allergic to dust.

"Achoooo!" I suddenly sneezed which made everyone look at me

"Riven?" Musa gasped

"I'm sorry I interrupted you guys, and also I was late." I wiped my nose and fixed my coat

"I never thought you would even come here Riven, I think its the first time you even opened your MagiBook messages."Sky rolled his eyes

"I don't even remember we invited you to this event."Bloom glared

Oh boy, this won't be good.

NO POV

Meanwhile upstairs at the playroom the kids were all doing playing with the toys and other stuff of Stella's kids, the twins played with themeselves instead of joining the other kids to.

"Do you think we should call them over?" Randy whispered

"Of course we should, they're new here plus it'll be more fun if they're with us."Skylar answered still whispering

Yzabelle nodded and walked over to Monica and Ryan.

"Hey, you guys wanna join us over there?" Yzabelle pointed to the direction where the other kids were

"Okay." The two nodded

Monica and Ryan then joined the others, they were a bit shy at first but then they started to join in the games and the conversations with the other kids.

"So, does your mom still have the time to spend with the two of you even if she's famous?" Yzabelle asked

"Yeah, mommy still hangs out with us a lot. Even if she's busy she'll always put time to spend with us." Monica nodded

"Does she buy you pwesents when she gets back fwom work?" Brianna said in a cute way

"Yes, but not only mommy buys us presents but also our uncle Jason. He's like our daddy even though he isn't." Ryan answered

"Who is your daddy?" Maja tilted her head a bit as she asked the question

"We actually don't know, we didn't even thought about before."Monica said

"But our Aunt Lia said he was one of the specialists, he was also an owner of a big office." Ryan added

"Oh." The other kids nodded

After that they continued playing with the toys in the playroom. The twins then wondered to their self "Who is our daddy?".

MUSA's POV

"Okay, I know you guys have invited me a bunch of times and its the first time I even went. So I'm sorry." Riven scratched the back of his head

"I don't even know why we even invite you here in the first place, but you were still part of this group." Helia sighed

I want to yell at him and scream in front of his face but I kept quiet and concealed myself. If I really moved on about our relationship I shouldn't be affected, but when I saw him, all the heart breaking memories flashed in to my mind.

"Since you're here, sit and we'll talk...about all the things that happened for the past few years."Stella said

There wasn't any available other seats that weren't occupied by the kids except next to my seat, how great. Riven sat down next to me but I didn't say a word and looked a different direction so I won't notice him that much. Stella called the made to serve up some drinks and then everyone started to ask questions.

"So how's your relationship with Nicole, Riven." Stella started to ask

Oh how I hate that girl, even when I just hear the name I get furious.

"Nicole and I broke up after a month of having a relationship with each other

"Oh really." Aisha said sarcastically

Okay, I can't take the tension here. My phone suddenly rang, saved by the bell.

"Excuse me guys, I have to take this it's Jason." I stood up from my seat and went out to the hall out the dining room

I searched my purse for my phone and picked up.

"Hey Jason." I greeted

"Hey Musa, I'm just doing a quick call to tell you that the compang you're meeting up to this weekend is-"

The line got cut off, the cell signal here is very low. Geez! I walked back to the guys to tell them I still have other stuff to do.

"Uhm guys, I have to go. I still have other things to do for this weekend's meeting." I said

"Aw, too bad you have to leave already." Aisha said

"I'll go call out your twins."Stella then headed her way upstairs, Riven's eyes grew when he heard what Stella just said

"Any problem Riven?" Brandon raised an eyebrow

"No, no I don't." He shook his head.

"Mommy!" The twins came out running to me

"You guys had fun?" I asked

"Yeah." They nodded

"We have to go now but I promise we'll go back here some other time, now say goodbye." I said

"Bye." The two waved as we went back in the car

I drove off Stella's and left.

"Mommy, can we visit Uncle Ree and Auntie Denisse?" Ryan asked

"Yeah mommy, can we? Please!" Monica begged

"Okay, but let's do that tomorrow. Mommy's a bit tired." I answered

"Yey!" They cheered

After a few minutes of driving we got home. At the doorstep I saw Lia sitting there asleep, she might've waited for us to get back.

"Lia, wake up." I bent down to her and shook her a bit

"Hmm." Lia groaned

"Aunt Lia, wake up." The twins giggled, Lia'seyes were now half open thrn she yawned

"Oh, I think I got sleepy while waiting." Lia said emberassed

"Yeah, you really did." I opened the front door and let everyone in

"Kids go up to your room while me and your Aunt Lia talk." I said, they then nodded and headed upstairs

"So what are you doing here?" I asked Lia

"Well, someone made your come back to Gardenia a school paper headline." Lia handed out the school paper

"By Richard Kyle Rogers" I read out loud

"And made a back story about it too." Lia pointed at a few paragraphs

"Well it's okay." I told her

"So where'd you guys came from?" Lia asked as she dropped herself on the couch

"Stella's, we had a reunion and guess who showed up." I answered

"Really? He was there? What did he say? Did he asked anything to you?" Lia asked so quickly

"One at a time Lia." I said

"No really, what did he say?" Lia was impatient to hear an answer

"Well, he broke up with Nicole." I answered

"Really? That's it? He didn't even ask about your kids or so?" Lia crossed her arms

"Riven and I didn't talked at all, the others were asking the questions not me." I said

"I think he's still the stubborn guy we all know, the guy who cheated on you and broke up with you." Lia pointed out

"I don't care, he's out of my life now." I sighed

NO POV

Musa and Lia continued on talking, not knowing that the twins heard every word they said

* * *

**I'm planning on doing some parts that have Lia and Ryle moments, do you thunk it will be okay if I do? Leave a review if you think I should.**

**Sorry if it's a bit boring, I typed this for about a day and rushed it .**

** Review plz and give suggestions. Don't be shy to pm me.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: So it Was You

**Hey guys! I have a link in my profile to my fb page. There you'll always be the first to know when I update! So if u have fb, make sure to give it a like. See ya ;) **

* * *

Chapter 4: So It Was You

NO POV

The twins were at the stairs listening, when they heard their Mommy said those words they immediately walked quietly in to their room.

"Do you think it's true Ryan? Daddy really cheated on Mommy and left us?" Monica said a bit upset as she locked their bedroom door

"Well Mommy and Aunt Lia said it." Ryan sighed and sat at his bed

"Why would Daddy do something like that?" Monica wondered

"I don't know, but I'm very curious who our Daddy even is." Ryan said

"Well I wish he never left Mommy, so we're a whole family." Monica sighed

MUSA's POV

-8:30 pm-

I was tucking the twins in to bed, we had a very long day today and they need to rest. I was about to turn off the lights and leave when the twins stopped me.

"Mommy."

I then turned and faced them

"Yes?" I smiled

"Can we ask you something?" Monica said as she fiddled with her fingers

"Sure anything." I sat at Ryan's bed

"Who's our Daddy?"

"You'll know him soon, very soon." I smiled and kissed their foreheads

"Okay, night mommy."

"Night." I turned their lights off and went to my room

I was surprised, I never thought they'll ever ask. But I still know there will come a time they would ask about this. messed up. I turned to my side and closed my eyes trying to sleep.

RIVEN's POV

I was in my condo, I can't believe I saw her again after all these years. She looks more beautiful and mature now. And our kids, they have grown up without me. Musa didn't even said a word to me, is she still mad at me?

*_Ding Ding_*

I checked out who it was and it was Ryle and Mom

"Hello Riven dear." Mom said as I let them in

"Hey Mom, what brings you guys here this time of night?" I asked

"I'm here to drop Ryle off, you see I'm leaving for a couple of months to visit places for work. I don't trust your brother enough to leave him at home alone, so can he stay with you for awhile dear?" Mom explained

"No worries, I'll look after him." I nodded

"Oh thank you dear, nkw I have to leave. My flight is in a couple of hours, see you soon." Mom said and left

I closed the door and went back to Ryle who was reading on his tab.

"Since you're staying here, you'll sleep at the spare room at the end of the hall." I told him

"Fine by me." He said and sat down on the couch

"Can you stop staring at that thing dude? You're a bookworm already." I teased

"Whatever." Ryle said

I know he is hiding something, I just know it.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"What do you mean?" He looked my way

"You know what I'm talking about Ryle." I pointed out

"Okay, I seem to have wrote some stuff on the school paper that shouldn't even be there." Ryle said

"Like?" I raised a brow on him

"Some stuff about you and Musa." He answered

"Ryle." I said as my voice got louder

"Sorry, I was already scolded by this matter earlier,geez." Ryle apologized

"By who?" I narrowed my eyes on him

"By Lyra Marians." Ryle said smiling a litlle bit

"You had a crush on her since your 7th grade bro, I can tell why you aren't mad at her." I smirked

"Dude I'm over that." He pushed me a bit to the side

"Oh yes you are." I said in sarcasm

I turned away from Ryle but from the corner of my eye I see he's holding a picture and he was smiling, oh Ryle.

"So how was your day at the reunion?" Ryle unexpectedly asked

"How did you know I was there?" I questioned

"GPS." Ryle answered

"Well the reunion was okay, although I didn't had the chance to talk to Musa." I said

"Too bad bro, but have you seen your twins?" Ryle asked again

"Yeah, they've grown up without me." I sighed

"Don't worry, you'll get to know them more soon." Ryle placed a hand on my shoulder

"I hope so." I added

-Next Day-

Today's the partnership program, I was in my room fixing up my suit when Ryle came in.

"Good luck bro, maybe today you can talk to her." Ryle leaned against the door with his arms crossed

"Thanks." I said.

Later on I went to my car and drove to Gardenia Central Tower where our company will be have the partnership program. The company sent a car to pick up Musa at hr house, I was actually the one who was going to pick her up but when I knew it was her I backed down. I wonder how this day will turn out.

MUSA's POV

I told Lia to pick Monica and Ryan here so that they'll stay with her while I'm at the meeting. I'm in my room fixing my hair. I'm wearing a red crop top, white pants, red heels and I let my long hair down.

*_Ding Ding_*

That must be the company car they sent. I quicly took my bag and went down stairs.

"Good Morning Ms. Marians, I'm Rachel the CEO's secretary." She smiled

"Nice to meet you." I said

"Come on, we might get stuck in traffic." Rachel gestured me to get in the car

When both of us got in the car, the driver started to drive to the meeting.

"You need anything ma'am? Rachel asked

"No I'm good." I shook my head

While we drove to the GCT, I thought about Riven. He hasn't left my mind since I saw him yesterday, I can't get over it. What am I supposed to do? How am I going to handle all this?

LIA POV

I'm watching over the twins at our house while Musa is still at her partnership program, the two went to take a nap so I just went downstairs.

*_Knock Knock_*

Who was that? I walked towards the door and opened it.

"Oh, hey Ryle." What is he doing here?

"Hey Lia, Ms. Dofour said I should hand these out to the members of journalism and music club. You're the last one so here." He handed me a small box

"Okay." I placed the box aside "Need anything else Ryle?"

"Nothing, but can I ask?" He said

"Okay, but lets talk inside. I have some kids to babysit in here, come in." I let him sit at the couch and I closed the door

"Kids?" He said confused

"Monica and Ryan." I said

"About that, do they know Riven?" He asked

"Were you sent here by your brother to ask if they know him as a father?" I narrowed my eyes at him

"No, no he didn't." He shook his head

"Then why did you ask?" I questioned

"Just curious, they do have the right to know him since Riven is their dad." He answered

"The kids don't know, but they question him." I said

"Question how?"he asked

"I can't tell you, Musa said not to tell." I told him

"Well, thanks for letting me in here but I-"

The kids suddenly went down, they're awake.

"Aunt Lia, can we get a drink?" Ryan rubbed his eyes

"There's a juice box in the fridge, want me to get it for you?" I said

"No, I'll get it." Ryan shook his head and headed to the fridge

Monica sat at the couch opposite to Ryle.

"Hello." She smiled

"Hi." Ryle said back

"I'm Monica and over there is my twin brother Ryan, who are you?" Monica asked

"I'm Ryle, nice to meet you." He grinned

"What are you doing here?" She asked again

"I just dropped off something to Lia." He answered

"Hey Monica! Catch the juice!" Ryan threw the juice box which Monica caught

"Do you come here often?" Monica sipped her juice while Ryan sat beside her, I was standing behind them

"Well often enough to know a lot about your family." Ryle nodded

"Do you know our daddy?" Ryan asked

"Kind of." Ryle nodded

"Uhm kids, I think Ryle needs to leave. He has other things to do, right Ryle." I said

"Yep, see you next time kid. Bye." Ryle walked towards the door and left

I closed the door and went back to the two

"You two look cute together." Monica giggled

"Is he your boyfriend? Or are you dating him?" Ryan asked

"Guys, I'm 15. He's 17, we aren't in this close to even be together." I explained

For 5 year olds, they know too much.

"But you two look cute together, Love Story together." Monica pointed out

"Let's just not talk about this okay?" I crossed my arms

Ugh, I wonder how they even know about these things.

NO POV

The meeting hall was filled with a lot of people, the place was decorated with different kinds of beautiful decorations.

"Riven, where's Ms. Marians?" Asked one of the board members

"I just called my secretary, they're stuck in traffic but on the way." Riven answered as he paced back and forth worrying about what would happen

Waking Riven out of his thoughts, his secreatary Rachel tapped his shoulder.

"Uhm sir? Ms. Marians is just at the comfort room, she'll be here any minute." Rachel said

"Okay." Riven nodded and went to his place

Musa on the other hand was walking through the halls, approaching the meeting room. There was a big sign of the company logo infront, she didn't see it coz of some men passing by carrying boxes out. She knew it was where the meeting was held, coz she saw Rachel fixing around a few things. But as she went in the room, she noticed something more likely someone that made her very surprised.

"Is that Riven?" Musa thought to herself surprised

She was about to walk towards him to see if she was right, but she stopped when Rachel approached her.

"Ms. Marians, just in time. Mr. Rogers has been waiting for your arrival, please come this way." Rachel said as she lead Musa to the table

"So that means Riven is here! I saw him and it just happened that the owner of this company is Mr. Rogers! Oh No, what am I going to do?" Musa thought worried

Musa sat down at the chair that had her name written on it, her seat was next to... Riven's!

Meanwhile Riven hid behind the stage wall, he didn't want Musa to see him... well for now he doesn't. Riven felt very nervous and worried, he thinks that this program might turn in to a disaster because of their situation.

"Mr. Rogers, Ms. Marians has arrived." Rachel tapped on his shoulder

"Okay, tell the board to start the program." Riven ordered as he walked back to his seat

Musa saw Riven, and Riven saw Musa. But they both refused to talk to each other, so they faced opposite ways to avoid any contact with one another.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome. Today... " The emcee started

The program went on for an hour, then in the very end they gave away awards and certificates. Musa received a certificate for participating in the program, Riven was the one who handed it out so Musa still avoided to make any contact with him. After everything, Musa headed her way out of the room and headed her way to the elevator. Riven saw her so he immediately ran to her, he even squeezed himself to go inside the elevator. Inside the elevator is only the two of them, Musa was surprised but faced the other way so Riven wouldn't see her face to face. Riven pressed the emergency stop button of the elevator to make it stop from going to the ground floor. Musa got furious at him for doing that but she still avoided Riven. Riven couldn't take it anymore, his gap between the love of his life kept his heart shattered. He had to do something to fix this.

"Musa." Riven placed a hand on Musa's shoulder which made her shiver, she brushed his hand off

"Musa please, let me talk to you." Riven begged

"About what?" Musa said coldly

"About us, about our kids." Riven said

"What is there to talk about Riven? You broke up with me 3 years ago." Musa said with hurt in her voice

"I know, I want to explain." Riven made Musa face her in the eyes

Her midnight blue eyes stared into his violet ones, Riven still cared for her she knows that.

"Isn't it clear that you said you didn't need me anymore? Coz I remember you saying those to me." Musa faced away

"I know what I said, and I'm sorry." Riven said in guilt

"I don't need your apologies Riven." Musa tried not to cry, she missed him so much but she is still mad at him for breaking up with her

"Then what can I at least do for you to forgive me?!" Riven shouted

He thinks that why is she making things so hard for him.

Musa couldn't take it, her tears fell down her face. She faced Riven with hurt in her eyes.

"And you have the right to get mad at me." Musa pushed Riven a bit

"Musa, I didn't mean to shout." Riven said guilty an held Musa's hand

"Let go of me." Musa struggled

Riven felt so guilty, he didn't meant to shout at her like that. Musa felt hurt, she wiped her tears away.

*Eeeek!*

There was a sound heard, the two wondered what it was but then the lights went off.

* * *

**A little Lia and Ryle moment here**

**Review please**


	5. Chapter 5: Elevator Moments & 'Lil Crush

**Hey guys! New chap here! So I was gonna update yesterday coz it was my bday but I was busy so I updated now! So enjoy and sorry if its a bit boring,short, not worth reading for, and blah blah blah :P so see you guys next time! And remember to like my FB page which has a link on my profile (if you are interested). See ya ;)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Elevator Moments and Little Crush Issues

RIVEN's POV

What the heck was that?! The lights went back on again and I can see that Musa got a bit scared, she then faced me very furious.

"Look what you've done Riven! Now how are we supposed to get out of here?!" Musa yelled

"I'm sorry okay?! I never meant for this to happen!" I scowled as I pressed the button to make the elevator move again, but failed

"Whatever." Musa said

We've been in here for like 30 minutes, and yet no one has come and help us. I took my phone out to check if there was any signal, but dang it! There isn't!

"Dang it! There's no signal in here!" I cursed

From the corner of my eye I can see Musa panting and a bit sweaty, oh no. I forgot she might suffocate in these kind of situations.

"Musa are you alright?" I asked worried, she was very sweaty and she was panting very much

"Riven." She mumbled still panting

"Musa I know what to do, just trust me okay?" I said, she nodded a bit.

I leaned in closer to Musa, her eyes were fluttering. I leaned in more closer and started giving her mouth to mouth, it helped her a lot and she started breathe normally. Later on I stopped when she looked fine

"Now Muse, we have to find a way to make you feel more cooler." I said as I thought of how

"Isn't there any opening here?" Musa wondered

"No, afraid not." I shook my head

"Well I got an idea." Musa took her crop top off revealing a black tube top that went just to her curve

Wow, she's still hot as before. Her body was very teasing to my eyes. But when Musa saw me staring at her, she raised an eybrow which made me face the other way.

"This whole thing doesn't change anything, does it." I said

"Yes, it's still your fault we got trapped in here." Musa nodded

"Sorry." I scratched the back of my head

LIA's POV

I went to school for awhile, I left the twins with Kate and Ella. I forgot that I have to pass my project to Prof. WizGiz today or else I might fail. I was running through the halls when I suddenly bumped in to someone who made me fall down.

"Hey! Watch where you're go-"

I looked up and it was Ryle, oh great. I had enough of him today.

"Sorry, I'm just really in a hurry." I apologized

"It's okay, where are you off to?" Ryle smiled and helped me stood up

"Prof. WizGiz's office, I gotta pass my project before the deadline." I answered

"What a coincidence, I'm headin there too. I just gotta get some stuff from my locker, wanna go together?" He said

"Okay."I replied as he and I walked towards his locker then straightly headed to Prof. WizGiz's office

*_Knock Knock_*

"Come in." Prof. WizGiz said

"Hey Prof. Wiz, I'm here to pass my project on your subject." I handed him my folder

"Why yes, just in time." He smiled

"And I'm here to drop this off sir." Ryle gave him a bag that contained a lot of newspapers

"Thank you Ryle, now I'm off to check some papers. You two better go out now, see you in class." Prof. WizGiz said as we went out the room

Ryle and I walked the empty halls of AlFountain High, from the corner of my eye I can see him staring and smiling at me which made me feel like I have butterflies in my stomach.

"What?" I asked him

"What do you mean what?" He asked back

"What are you looking at?" I questioned

"Oh nothing." He looked down as he walked

I faced the other way as I walked but I can still see him looking at me, tell me this doesn't have anything to do with him in my 5th grade. He's cute I admit that, but I'm too young for this.

*_If you know how to be my lover, maybe you can be my baby. Hold me close under the cover, kiss me boy and drive me crazy_*

My phone rang so I picked it up

"Hello, Lyra here." I said

"Lia, it's me Musa. Riv and I are trapped in GCT's elevator." Musa answered

"How long have you guys been there? And why is HE with you?" I asked worried

"For about an hour now and he owns the company I was meeting with." Musa said

"Oh, well I'm at school. I left the twins with Kate so me aand Ryle would be on our way." I answered

"And why is he with you?" Musa asked with a hint of teasing

"Don't ask." I answered annoyed

I then hung up on her.

"Who was that?" Ryle asked

"It was Musa, she and your brother are stuck in the elevator." I explained as I placed my phone back in my bag

"Are they okay?" Ryle said worried

"Well Musa survived an hour not suffocating, that means she's okay." I answered

"Well,let's get going before something happens." Ryle ran as he pulled me through the halls

"Hey!" I said pissed off

This is totally not my day.

RIVEN's POV

Musa was fanning herself with a piece of paper, she looks so hot. Her body is still as slim as before, and she still has her milky white skin that I adore. She hasn't changed much at all, she became more fiercer which I find interesting about women now a days.

"Riven, you okay?" Musa woke me up from my thoughts

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered, ignoring how hot I feel right now

"Take your coat off for now, you seem to be...a bit sweaty." Musa giggled, I adore that smile of hers

I nodded and took my coat off, I unbuttoned some of the buttons of my polo.

"That feels much better." I sighed

"Yeah right." Musa said sarcastically

Everything went silent for awhile, I don't know what to put up now. Should I? Or what?

"Musa, I-I'm sorry." I blurted out

"What for?" She questioned

"About everything, I messed your life up big time." I answered

"What do you mean you messed it up?" She had a confused face on

"Well for once I did IT to you which made you pregnant and I didn't stand as a father to our kids, I left you raising them alone." I faced her in the eye

"Riven, if you haven't done that I wouldn't be what I am now. Riv you made me stronger and more independent, in fact I should even thank you for doing that to me." Musa pointed out

"Let me get this staright, it was okay for you that I left?" I said confused

"At first I was in deep depression, but I knew I had to be strong for the twins."Musa stood up and said in a low tone

I stood up and went behind Musa, I placed my hands on her. She shivered at my touch, so I immediately backed away

"Oh." I mumbled

LIA's POV

Ouch! I got a splinter all the way from AlFountain to GCT! Ryle just had to pull me here running for 8 miles, lucky for me I know a thing or two about gymnastics coz if I didn't I could've slipped through a lot all the way here.

"Ryle, next time can we take a bus? You made me swing, roll and jump through the city square just to get here!" I complained

"Oh... Sorry about that." He said

We went in the building, and headed straight to elevator 3.

"Seriously, 38th floor?" I groaned

"Come on, let's get up." Ryle was about to pull me up the stairs but I stopped him

"Ryle, this is simple." I pressed the up button which made the elevator go down

NO POV

Inside the elevator, Musa and Riven were standing up leaning on the wall. But then the elevator started to go down...really fast. The two were very dizzy which made them bump in to each other , Musa fell down on top of Riven with her lips pressed to his. They tried to pull away but the force of them going down stopped them to.

Meanwhile...

"Woah, that elevator's going down fast." Ryle said

"That's coz the elevator was pressed on emergency stop, they shouldn't do that in the middle of a level." Lia explained

"_27,26,25,24_..."

"This may take a while coz in a matter of seconds the elevator will return to its normal speed limit." Lia added

"How do you know much of these, your just in highchool." Ryle questioned

"I may be in highschool, but I know a thing or two about wires." Lia said

Back to the elevator...

The elevator went back to its normal speed and the two stood up feeling awkward about each other. As the elevator door opened the two felt relieved that all of that was over.

"What happened to you two?" Lia questioned

"Don't tell me something happened between you guys." Ryle added

"Heck no!" Musa and Riven scowled

"And explain to us why you two are together." Riven raised a brow

"I bumped in to him at school then he heard about you guys stuck in there so he pulled me here for 8 miles." Lia answered

*_Ring Ring_*

"Hello...Oh Ryan sweetie mommy will be home in a little while...Yes aunt Lia is with me... You what?... Monica what was your brother saying?... Yes I do remember tomorrow's your birthday... Okay, Mommy will get you guys presents I promise... Mommy has to go now, see you later... Love you, Bye." Musa said on the phone "Lia we have to go."

"Sure thing." Lia said as she followed Musa outside to get a taxi

MUSA's POV

Lia and I rode on the taxi, I saw Riven's reaction when we left. I feel that he seems to be ...a bit sad when we left. I know I hate him but I still care for him, he's the only guy who loved me so much. He might've hurt me but I can't stop thinking about him.

"Hello, earth to Musa." Lia waved her hand infront of me waking me up from my thoughts

"Huh?" I said

"You were so deep in thought that you haven't heard a single thing I said." Lia crossed her arms

"Sorry, so what was it you're saying?" I asked as I wore my top back on

"I was saying that I know you still LIKE him, or should I say LOVE?" Lia teased

"Me? No way." I disagreed

"Don't lie to me, I know you from top to bottom." She said

"I do not LIKE him." Me saying it emphasized

"Oh please, my life was affected ever since you two dated." Lia pointed out

"Huh?" I said confused

"Coz of Ryle." Lia rolled her eyes

"Oh that." I chuckled

"Here we are ma'am." The taxi driver said

"Thank you very much." I said as I paid and went out the taxi

"So what are the twins's favorites?" Lia asked

"They actually like whatever they get." I answered

"Well I can buy them anything, but what specific anything?" Lia said as we walked in the mall

"I still don't know." I said

RIVEN's POV

Ryle and I went back home, I heard its the birthday of my twins. I wish I could celebrate with them, I wanna see my two kids happy with me.

"Bro, hey dude!" Ryle woke me up from my thoughts

"What?" I said

"What's with you? You seem to be down." Ryle asked

"You won't understand." I threw my stuff at the couch and headed to my room

"Well, I'm going to the twins's birthday tomorrow. Text me if you need me." Wait...did he just say he is going to my twins's birthday?!

"How do you get to come?" I asked him

"Lia invited me, the twins told her to." Ryle answered

"The twins know you?!" Unbelievable

"I dropped off something at Lia's house and the twins saw me so, yeah." He nodded

"Can I come with you?" I said

* * *

**So that's it for now! I really wanna thank you guys for reading EC and I'm planning on doing a sequel to this, its more of telling you guys what happened in the past between MnR. It's called She's Dating The Specialist. Bye and see ya,review;)**


	6. Chapter 6: For the Kids

**Hey Guys! So..uhm, sorry for the late update. I was very busy with school and stuff so yeah.**

* * *

Chapter 6: For the Kids

RIVEN's POV

I just wanna see my twins so badly, that I even showed that I'm desperate.

"Sure, but I can't assure you that you'll be very welcome there." Ryle nodded

"Thank you, this means a lot to me." I said

"Don't mention it, I know you're just desperate to see them." Ryle smirked

"Here we go again." I sighed

"I'm kidding dude, don't take it much seriously." Ryle chuckled

"Well I bet you're just going to see Lia, am I right?" I teased

"Yes- I mean, no!" Ryle protested

"Ha! You admit you like her!" I laughed

"Ugh! Stop it Riven!" He yelled

"Just admit it, you like Lia." I smirked

"Whatever!" Ryle stormed off to his room

That was fun. Teasing Ryle and all but I gotta buy a gift for the twins, it has to be something extraordinary and something they'll love. But I don't even have a hint or an idea what those two want! Well this is frustrating.

MUSA's POV

When Lia said she can buy anything, she really did mean it. We've been to a lot of stores and she bought the twins loads of stuff!

"Lia tell me, how did you get so much money to buy all these stuff?" I questioned

"You ever heard of a job?" Lia raised a brow

"What job do you have?" I asked

"A radio DJ, it hasn't been that succesful until I became the mystery DJ singer." Lia said proudly

"I guess our family does have a thing or two when it comes to music careers." I giggled

"Yeah, of course." Lia giggled too

"Come on." I said as we entered another stall

-2 hours later-

Lia and I have been in to a lot of stores and stalls, buying stuff for the twins tomorrow. A lot of people did saw me and took a lot of photographs and also album signing, even in my vacation I experience these. We were about to leave the mall, I was walking when I suddenly bumped in to some guy.

"Dang!" He cursed in a hoarse voice

"I'm so sorry I-" I stopped when I finally saw who it was

"Musa." His eyes grew wide

What's weird is that we saw each other earlier, and we are still so surprised to bump in to each other. He was carrying a couple of shopping bags, one pink and the other blue.

"Awkward." Lia mumbled

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I stood up and brushed off dust on my pants

"I-ah, bought a few gifts for some...friends, yeah friends." He stuttered

"Your friends are named MONICA and RYAN?" I questioned

"Y-yes." He gulped

"Riven, tell me the truth. I know when you're lying." I said

"I bought these for the twins, I heard you say it's their Birthday tomorrow and Ryle was said to be invited by the two so I thought why not give them something." He answered

"Ryle was the one who was invited, but if you go you can't get near the twins. Especially when I have the feeling you'll tell them something they aren't ready to know yet." I narrowed my eyes then turned around and walked away

"But how come I can't tell them yet?" He asked which made me stop

"Coz they can't know that their dad left them coz he thought I didn't care for him anymore." I said looking at him from the side then continued walking

Lia and I headed outside and rode a taxi to dad's house.

RIVEN's POV

It hurts to know the one you love doesn't trust you anymore, and its all my fault. I went back to the parking lot and drove my car back to my house, there was huge traffic coz of rush hour. Hate weekends! Well not that I don't like a break or so. Now it's starting to Rain heavy, Yipee! Ugh! I remember when Musa and I were out late at night, star gazing at the school garden just when we graduated from AFH. It started to rain and we spent the night at a gazebo, we were so in love that time.

-Flashback-

_Musa and I went to the school's garden, we just got our diplomas and officially graduated! I can't believe it!_

_"Congrats with you medals Riv, you deserve it." Musa smiled as she and I were lying down at the grass looking at the stars_

_"I never could've done it without you Muse, you're my inspiration." I put my arm around her and pulled her closer to me, making her head rest on my chest_

_"Oh really?" She said as she looked up to me_

_"Of course, who else would tell me the answers to Prof. WizGiz's tests?" I joked_

_"Is that all?" Musa giggled_

_"Well without you I could've never changed from my old self to this."I smiled and kissed her forehead_

_"Aww." Musa giggled_

_"And for that, I think you too deserve a award." I stood up and pulled Musa with me_

_"Where are we going?" She asked_

_"It's a surprise." I said_

_I took Musa to the School Topiary Garden, when we got to the middle of the garden there was a setted table in the middle of topiary plants decorated with lights. I arranged this earlier with the guys while all were inside the auditorium._

_"Riven, it's amazing!" Musa jumped at me and swung her arms around my neck_

_"The most beautiful girl in the whole world always deserves the best." I smirked and placed my hands at her hips_

_"You're so sweet." Musa said blushing as she quickly kissed me on the lips_

_"I'll do anything for you." I smiled as I pulled her chair so she can sit_

_I too went to the other side of the table and sat down. Later on I took out the food that was hidden inside a cooler under the table, then Musa and I started to eat._

_"This is delicious, Riven. You know me so much." Musa smiled_

_"I know spicy is your favorite." I said, Musa then giggled "But this isn't all."_

_I then took out speakers that were hidden under the table too. I started to play some music, the first one was kind of like a slow dance music. But everyone knows I can't dance._

_"Aww, how sweet. But it'll be better if we could dance to this." Musa said and stood at my side_

_"Oh no, you know I can't dance." I shook my head_

_"Oh come on Riven, please." Musa begged as she tried to pull me_

_"No." I said_

_"Riven." Musa pouted showing out her puppy dog eyes_

_She knows I can't say no when she does that_

_"Ugh, fine." I finally stood up_

_"Come on." Musa pulled me to a spot_

_"I still don't know how to dance Muse." I said_

_"Just follow my lead." She said_

_Can I Have This Dance (HSM 3)_

_[Musa]_

_Take my hand, take a breath_

_Pull me close and take one step_

_Keep your eyes locked on mine,_

_And let the music be your guide._

_Wow! I can believe I'm actually doing it, and Musa's voice is so beautiful. But I think I can keep up with that._

_[Riven, Musa]_

_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_

_We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_

_Musa smiled as I started to sing along._

_(chorus)_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance_

_I twirled Musa around as we danced and danced around the garden._

_[Riven]_

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_

_And every turn will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you threw it all_

_[Riven, Musa]_

_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)_

_'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_

_(chorus)_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance_

_Suddenly it started to rain very hard, but that didn't stop me and Musa to keep going. She and I still danced even when we're now soaking wet_

_[Musa, Riven]_

_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide_

_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_

_Let it rain, let it pour_

_What we have is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

_A bigger smile crept on Musa's face, oh how happy am I to see her like that_

_(chorus)_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_

_I went closer to Musa then made our lips touch, we then shared a very long passionate kiss. And what made it more special was that made it more romantic, I'm not a kind of guy that knows how to be romantic but when I see movies I see that rain makes things more special,memorable, and romantic. The kiss lasted for a few more moments, then we both pulled away. I smiled at Musa and she smiled back, we were both soaking wet but none of it matters to us._

_"We better get somewhere where we can dry off, the rain might get stronger." I said looking around_

_"I think you're right." She nodded_

_"Come on, I parked my motorcycle somewhere close." I pulled Musa as we ran in the rain_

_Musa and I ran avoiding the puddles, but..._

_"Ahh!" Musa screamed_

_She slipped on one of the puddles, she might have a sprain_

_"Musa, are you okay?!" I asked concerned_

_"I hurt my ankle. Argh!" Musa said in pain_

_"Don't worry we're almost there." I assured her. I covered her with my jacket and picked her up_

_I carried Musa bridal style to my motorcycle, it was parked next to the gazebo. I placed down Musa inside the gazebo then went to open the compartment of my motorcycle, I took out my backpack and closed the compartment. I took out the towel and gave to Musa she can dry off._

_"Does it still hurt?" I asked as I took out a bandage from the bag_

_"It still hurts a little bit, but I think it's alright." Musa answered, I wrapped the bandage around her ankle "Ow!"_

_"I'm sorry, so sorry!" I said and immediately stopped_

_"It's okay Riven, it's okay." She assured but she still had the IN PAIN expression_

_"But you don't look okay." I pointed out_

_"I'm fine Riv, it's just a sprain." She said_

_"I'm sorry it ended out to like this, if I didn't chose somwhere far you wouldn't have hurt your ankle." I apologized as I sat by her side_

_"Hey." She quickly kissed me on the lips "It's alright Riv, you gave me the most amazing and romantic night." She smiled_

_"But how are we supposed to get home now? The rain is very hard, even if we ride my motorcycle we'll get wet and catch a cold." I said_

_"You're right, how are we going to get home?" She wondered_

_"Well, if we can't get home then we have to sleep here then." I stood up and quickly ran to get my camping bag inside the compartment_

_"Guess we don't have much of a choice, do we." Musa sighed_

_"Yep, we don't." I ran back in the gazebo and opened the bag_

_"How big is your compartment?" Musa asked_

_"Bigger than you expected." I chuckled and rolled out 2 sleeping bags_

_"Oh." Musa simply said_

_"Now we better get some sleep, the earlier we wake up the earlier we get home." I picked up Musa and placed her inside the sleeping bag, after that I slipped in to mine "Night Muse." I aaid as I placed my arm around her_

_"Night Riv." Musa laid her head down on my chest_

-End of Flashback-

What a memory, it's been over 6 years since that. I miss spending time with her like that, so much. The traffic lighten up so I drove to my house. I wish Musa and I can get back to what we were before.

-Next Morning-

*_alarm going off_*

"Ugh!" I groaned

*_alarm going off_*

"Shut up alarm!" I whined and finally stood up to turn it off

I jumped back to bed, then I heard the door open. And it was my goodie good good brother, Ryle. All dressed up.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready to go to the twins's party?" He said, my eyes grew wide then I jumped off bed then started to run all over the place to get ready.

"I'll go there first, I think you need more time to get ready." Ryle said then went out my room

LIA's POV

-Musa's House-

"Monica, Ryan, wake up." I tickled the feet of the twins

"Stop! Please!" The twins giggled and laughed then finally sat up

"I've been trying to wake you guys up for so long, you two habe to get ready." I said

"Ready for what?" The twins asked with confused faces

"It's a surprise." I winked "Come on now."

The two went inside the bathroom while I went to the other room to change. I wore a tube top dress that went to my knees, the to was color pink and the skirt part was glittery flesh. It had a lavander ribbon on the chest, then I wore a pair of pink heels.

This wasn't really my choice of clothing, but Musa insisted that I should wear this. But it actually looks great!

*_Ding Ding_*

Wonder who that is. I went down stairs to see who it was, and when I checked... it was Ryle, wearing a grey cap and grey checkered jacket.

"Hey Lia." He smiled

"Hey Ryle, what are you doing here? The event is at Maui Gardens." I questioned

"Your sister texted me and said I should pick you guys up coz it's a bit far, and the transportation needs pay too. So she said you guys will hitch a ride on my car." He explained

"Oh right, well the twins are still getting ready soyou should come in for a while." I said as I unlocked the door finally opening the door

"Wow you look stunning." He grinned and sat at the couch

"Thanks, I'll just go check the twins." I said and went upstairs

I actually lied, I went upstairs to call Musa and ask why the heck is Ryle doing this.

MUSA's POV

*_Ring Ring_*

"Hello." I said as I picked up my phone

"Musa, can you explain why Ryle is here?" Lia said in a serious tone

"Why what's the matter?" I asked with a bit of a chuckle

"Ugh! Musa!" Lia said annoyed

"Chill little sis, atleast you're going with a guy you know." I pointed out

"Fine. But I'm telling you, you won't have any favors done for a week." Lia then hung up

I chuckled a bit, I find it funny hearing her annoyed.

"Was that Lia?" Aisha chuckled

"Yup." I nodded, then we both laughed

"Musa, someone's here to see you." Flora called

"Be there in a sec." I answered

I went to see who it was, and what a surprise!

"How's our favorite singer?"

"Ree!" I squealed, I'm so happy to see him

"Hi Musa." Denise greeted as I gave her a quick hug

"Hewo, I'm Wobie." The little boy that was being carried by Ree said

"Hey there." I grinned

"We missed you so much." Ree said

"Me too, I missed out on a lot." I giggled

"Where are the twins?" Denise asked

"They're on their way, they don't know about this actually." I said "Come on, take a seat."

We all finished decorating the place after an hour, and Lia just texted me saying they're almost here.

"Where are we Aunt Lia?" I heard someone say, and I'm sure that's the twins

"Everybody in 1,2,3..."

The twins saw us all then we all said...

"SURPRISE!"

"Happy Birthday my two little angels." I went up to them and gave them both a hug

"Aww, thanks mommy." They smiled and hugged me back

"Now let's start this party!" Said Stella

"Hooray!" All the kids cheered

I saw the expression of the two, I know they want to go there too.

"Go on you two, join them." I nodded

I went to sit next to Lia who was serious, she was like too busy writing on her notebook.

"What are you upto?" I asked and took a quick peek, but she closed the notebook preventing me from seeing it

"It's nothing." Lia shook her head while she kept her notebook back in her bag

"Lia." I raised an brow on her

"Ugh, fine!" She groaned and took the notebook out again "It's my song book, it's where I write my songs."

"Cool." I said as I flip open the pages "Wait a minute, you're DJ LA. From RadioStar7."

"Quiet down! No one knows that except you." Lia whispered

"Dad and Ree don't know?" I questioned

"Yeah, I just say I'm a DJ and all but they don't know who I really am in the Radio industry." Lia explained

"Wow, you should tell them though." I pointed out

"Tell me and dad what?"

"Oh...uh..nothing Ree." Lia stammered "Excuse me." Lia then left the table and walked out

"You two still not that close?" I asked

"Yeah, ever since you left she was like mute coz she never spoke a word. Especially when times dad gets pissed off, she only talks to you." Ree sighed

"And what did you do to help the situation?" I crossed my arms

"Ugh...nothing ." He answered

"Wow, what a good older brother you are." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes

"What? I have my own life, and I moved out that time. Ree pointed out

"Musa, sorry to interrupt but someone is talking to your twins."Flora tapped my shoulder

I looked to the way of the twins, and saw Riven talking to them.

NO POV

Musa stood up from her seat and walked up to Riven.

"Thank you Mister." The twins grinned

"No worries." Riven kindly said

He was so happy that he had talked to his twins up close, but he knows he and Musa had a deal.

"Mommy, look what Mister gave us." Monica said as she showed her mom the bag

"That's sweet, but I have to talk to MISTER for a while." Musa smiled at her daughter then pulled Riven behind the tall bushes

The twins got curious so they secretly followed them.

"What did I say Riven?!" Musa complained

"Musa, you can't remove my rights from seeing my own children!" Riven yelled

"What?" The twins said confused, making Musa and Riven look at them

* * *

**So sorry if it was bad or so, it was long tho. But look at the bright side! If there is a bright side to it. sorry again.**

**see ya and plz review ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Daddy!

**The story continues... Hehehe, enjoy! And about the chap, you might find it sad about what the twins think. So I'm here to say it's not that bad, coz it'll get different. Chap 8 will be about the twins hanging out with Riven, and maybe something that'll change a lot.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Daddy!

NO POV

"Monica, Ryan what are you two doing here?" Musa went straight to her twins who had furious expressions on tneir faces

"Mommy, who is he?" Ryan said with his eyes closed and his hand curled up in to a fist

"Sweetie, you two should go back-"

"Mommy please." Monica said

Musa sighed a bit, she has no idea what has gotten in to these two. But with their expressions, she had no other choice but to tell them. But she didn't.

"Monica,Ryan it isn't the right time for you guys to-"

"He's our Daddy, isn't he?! The guy who left us?!" Ryan yelled

"What are you guys saying?" Musa place a hand on their shoulder, trying calming them down

"We're sorry Mommy, we couldn't help but overhear your discussion with Aunt Lia." Monica sighed

"There we knew the things our Daddy has done to you and us before." Ryan added

"And we're pretty sure we don't want to know him anymore!" The two said in chorus glaring at their own Father

"You two should still respect him as your father, he might have done things to you two before but he didn't knew that time. I was hurt by your Daddy but that shouldn't change anything with the two of you." Musa explained

"Mommy, we're sorry. But Ryan and I don't like it when somebody hurts you." Monica said while they narrow their eyes on Riven

It was both sweet and kind of threatening, this atittude wasn't shown by the twins before. But maybe coz it's kinda like a UNFORGETTABLE MISTAKE, one that the twins think is unforgivable.

"Monica, Ryan, please go back there for now. I just need to talk with...your...D-dadd-y." Musa couldn't say the last words right, she knows something is wrong with the two that she has to change

The twins seem to disagree with her, but they nodded anyway. The twins pretended to go back, and when their mommy wasn't looking anymore they went closer to hear them talk.

"Are they always like that?" Riven asked

"No, I never seen them like that before. They seem to be so furious right now." Musa shrugged

"But why?" Riven questioned, he on the other hand was concerned about his twins. He might not know them that well, but he cares enough to act as a father

"They heard me and Lia talking.. Lia and I...kinda..said a few stuff." Musa stuttered uncomfortably

"I don't blame you Muse, they probbably jump in to conclusions easily just like...me." Riven said

"Maybe." Musa smiled a bit, but thinking about this whole thing made her frown again

"Look, I'm so sorry." Riven suddenly blurted out, he held Musa by the shoulders

"Okay, what the heck did I just say that?!" Riven thought

"What for?" Musa questioned with a confused face

"Ugh." Riven let go of her shoulders "For... everything."

Musa looked at Riven more confused.

"Okay I am not being very CLEAR right now." Riven said to himself

"Everything I did to you before, I know I apologized already but that didn't sound as formal as it should be. I apologize for leaving you alone with our kids, and for breaking up with you . I'm also sorry that the twins acted infront of you like that, I just hoped they would know me as their Dad." Riven explained

Riven was expecting Musa to scold her for doing that, but instead is he got a small smile from her.

"I understand, Riven." She gave him a nod "I also made a mistake, I didn't tell you about the twins that time. If I did tell you, then this whole thing would've never happened."

"Yeah, but neither way I shouldn't have broken up with you." Riven said

"Well it's fine now, but I need to calm the twins down. We need to talk a bout a lot and explain a lot too." Chuckled uncomfortably

"Well, if you need help I'm right here. They are our twins too, I just wish they'd realize I'm not who they think I am." Riven said

The twins were behind the bushes, they didn't believe what their so called DADDY said. They stormed off out to go back, not to the party but outside the venue.

"I can't believe Mommy forgave our DADDY." Monica frowned

"After all he did to her." Ryan rolled his eyes

"He doesn't deserve our Mommy coz he's a big meanie." Monica pointed out

"I wish he wasn't our Daddy at all." Ryan added

"Me too." Monica nodded with a pout

"Looks like you two are pretty pissed off, tell me why the long faces?"

The twins turned around to see Jason, they were so suprised to see him but they ran to him as he knelt down to hug them.

"Uncle Jason!" The twins hugged him tightly

"Can you loosen it up a bit? I can't breathe." Jason joked then laughed along with the two

"What are you doing here uncle Jason?" Monica asked as she and Ryan pull away

"Well I came here to greet you two a Happy Birthday, and I bought you guys some presents." Jason pulled out two boxes behind him and gave it to the twins

"Thank you uncle Jason." The two smiled

"Now, what are you doing out here when you should be back there?" Jason asked

"We don't wanna be there." Monica pouted

"Coz our real Daddy is there." Ryan added

"Oh really? Does your Mommy know?" Jason said

"Yeah she does." They said in chorus

"She even has forgiven him already." Monica pointed out

"Did she now, well I'll take you back there for now okay?" Jason said as she carried the two back to the venue

Musa and Riven went back to the venue too, and boy was Musa surprised she saw Jason.

"Hello Musa." Jason greeted as he placed down the twins.

"Jason, surprising to see you." Musa then gave him a friendly hug

Riven then got jealous so he walked towards his brother who was sitting down at a table

RIVEN's POV

"And where have you been if I may ask?" Ryle said who was reading a book

"None of your business, brother." I growled a bit

"I see you're jealous of seeing Musa with her Manager Ay?" (okay I don't really know what or how it's spelled but it sounds like saying the letter A) Ryle chuckled

"Well I see you the same way when you see Lia with your bestfriend Clint, right?" I smirked

"Well that's different in my state." Ryle pointed out

"Yeah right." I rolled my eyes

And exactly that time Lia was walking by, so placed my leg out a bit to make her trip which made Ryle catch her. Lia looked up to look Ryle eye to eye, a moment later she looked at me and Ryle with an annoyed face.

"Really?!" Lia glared at us, stood up then walked away

While she was walking away Ryle looked at her, starstruck as usual.

"Hehehe." I chuckled

"You did that on purpose now did you?" Ryle narrowed his eyes

"You should thank me, you finally looked her in the eye and had a little moment together." I smirked

"Yeah, but that wasn't a good thing to do Riven!" Ryle pointed out

"Do I care? No right?" I scoffed

"Ugh!" Ryle groaned and walked away

Pissing him off is my happiness, I'm a sadist even to my own brother. He always is pissed off when it comes to Lia, he likes her but he never asks her out. He should coz they'd look great together, Lia has a calm yet feisty pesonality and Ryle has the same. Which makes them a match. Like...how people said about me...and.. Musa,a perfect match

"Hello there." Someone said waking me up from my thoughts

"Oh hey Nabu." I said

"Everyone is having fun with the kids, but you are here alone and serious. What's up?" He asked sitting down

"I'm not comforatble with Musa hanging out with that MANAGER of hers, she has kids that see her flirt with the guy." I grunted

"Are you sure she's flirting? Or are you just jealous? She owes Jason a lot for making her a Singer remember." Nabu said

"But how about the kids? They see her doing that, they might get the wrong idea." I pointed out

"Riven the twins trust their uncle Jason, they know him like a father coz he helped Musa raise them." Nabu placed a hand on my shoulder

"That's what I'm afraid of-"

"Wow, I can't believe for the first time in FOREVER you are afraid." Nabu cut me off

"Anyway." I glared at him "Look, the kids already know."

"Then what happened?" Nabu asked

"Well...they kinda were furious knowing that their own father left them, and dumped their mother just like that." I explained

"Like you were back then when we were kids, knowing your dad was working far away and you thought he left you." Nabu chuckled a bit

"I do not wanna talk about it." I growled glaring at him

"Admit it, you're jealous of her being with Jason." Nabu smirked

"No!"I scowled "And nobody does the smirk but me!"

Then Nabu started to laugh hard, which made me laugh too. Smirking isn't really his thing, it's mine so he shouldn't do it. But I found it funny when he smirked coz it ultimately failed, he did that when we were 5 back then. And yet we laughed too.

"Face it dude, you'll never get that smirk right!" I laughed

"Yeah you're right, I fail on every attempt." Nabu cried laughing

"Daddy, Aiden threw my ball on to the mud now it's dirty." Nabu's eldest child, Troy, cried

"It wasn't my fauwt, I twipped on a wock then it wanded on the mud." Aiden explained

"Okay, we'll get this ball cleaned and you too Aiden. Come on." Nabu stood up and carried Aiden and the ball "I'll just get these cleaned, I don't want war here." He winked then walked away along with Troy

I wonder if one day the twins and I can be something like that, it is possible. Right? Well I won't stop hoping. But I might lose my chances with that JASON being here, that guy is dead when he does something bad to Musa.

MUSA's POV

I was sitting at the table with the twins, they seem to be okay now.

"Kids, can I ask you something." I said, they then nodded

"Okay Mommy." They answered

"About that thing earlier, are you still mad at your D-daddy?" I feel so uncomfortable saying that, but it is appropriate, they looked at each other and then gave me a nod

"But why?" I asked them

"He's a jerk." Ryan said

"A cheater too." Monica added

"And where'd you get that?" I questioned

"I made it up, I have no other thing to say when Ryan already said it." Monica grinned

"Well you shouldn't act that way to your Daddy, he's still yoir Dad and you guys still should respect him." I explained

"Sorry Mommy, but no." The twins shook their heads and stood up from the table and started to play with the other kids

I sighed, knowing it was my fault that they are like this.

"What's with you?" I asked Lia who was in the same mood as me

"Nothing." She answered

"Hmm..." I started to think "Does it have something to do with Ryle?"

"Yes, his brother is messing with me so he and I'd have MOMENT together. It's so annoying!" Lia complained

"Riven is doing that?" I said confused

"Oh, don't get me started." She sighed "So what's with you?"

"The twins seem to have taken a lot of things seriously, they refuse to forgive Riven." I said

"They know him already?" Her eyes widened in disbelief

"Yeah, they sneeked up on and they overheard me and Riv talking." I explained

"Let me guess, they got angry coz they heard us say he left you guys." Lia guessed, which was exactly what happened

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked

"The only reasonable answer, they might've heard you or Riven say they're his kids too, but that wouldn't make them that furious now would they?" She said with a little bit of sarcasm

I was about to say something back but something...more like someone came by and broke the conversation.

"Uh.. Hey Lia." Ryle greeted scratching the back of his head

Lia didn't answer him, she just stood up and walked away. Leaving Ryle sighing in frustartion.

"You really like my sister, do you?" I raised a brow on him

"Y-yea-h." He said a bit embarrassed

"She might be a little hard to get, but she's sweet once she isn't pissed off." I smiled

"Riven pissed her off by making her trip so I'd catch her, she thinks I did it on purpose." He said

"Let her chill off for a while, she'll be fine." I said to him, he nodded then walked elsewhere

-After the whole day-

- Musa's house-

I carried the twins to their room, Jason and Riven helped us carry all the stuff back home. I slowly and quietly closed the door to the twins's room, then headed down stairs.

"Thanks for the help." I smiled at the two of them

I think Riven was about to say something but Jason suddenly spoke.

"No problem Muse, anything for the theree of you." Jason grinned "Well I have to go now, I still have a flight somewhere else. See you." He said

"Be careful, and thanks for coming here Jason." I gave him a friendly hug

From the corner of my eye, I can see Riven's hand curled up in to a fist and he was grinding his teeth. Kinda like he was gonna pounce so I pulled away from Jason, I then led him to the door and he left. I went back to Riven who was acting calm.

"So, what are you still doing here?" I asked

"Nothing." He simply said

"Look Riven we're friends, we're trying to be in good terms for the kids." I explained

"Okay, I saw that coming." He walked towards me

So close that I kepy on walking backwards til I hit the wall, what is he trying to do?! He leaned his face closer to mine, our noses were touching and he was smirking. Ugh! My eyes grew wide as he went closer and closer, this isn't right. He kept getting closer, Oh god.

* * *

**I just wanna thank my best friend MusaRiven125. She helped me plan a lot for this story, so shoutout to her. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you have comcerns PM me or leave a review. See ya ;)**


	8. Chapter 8: About to Spend a Day

**Hey guys! Sorry for a super late update :( And also for Deleting my new oneshot, a reader left a review saying that if I don't delete the lyrics of the song in it I'll lose my account, but wth would it be called a songfic if it has no song in it? So I was so sad about that, that I took a break from the world of fanfiction for a while. If u want to tell me anything, just PM or review. Luv u guys!**

* * *

Chapter 8: About to Spend a Day

Riven leaned in more closer to me, closer enough to...

Oh my god what is he doing?!

"What are you two doing?"

It was Lia, she totally disturbed us by not knocking. But at least that stopped Riven from doing what he was doing. Riven had those expressions saying "YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST KNOCKED". Well I'm just glad that's over with, one more second there and he could have leaned in a bit more doing SOMETHING that his sadistic personality likes seeing.

"Nothing. Riven was just about to leave, now weren't you Riven?" I acted casually

"Yeah, I was." He went straight out the door

I sighed, glad that was over. What the heck was he thinking?!

"Was I disrupting you guys, or anything?" Lia asked

"No, infact you saved me there." I sighed in relief, giving Lia a big thank you hug

"Okay..." She said as I pulled away from her "What were you two doing anyway?"

"I think he's being his sadistic self again, you know, he likes making people sad or scared for his entertainment and liking." I said

"But what was he about to do?" Lia asked

"He... was about to...uh... K-kiss m-me." I stuttered fiddling with a strand of my hair

"Oh My G!" She gasped covering her mouth with her hands

"That's why I was so glad you came coz you disrupted the whole thing." I explained

"Thank my phone, I forgot it here before I left you with Jason and Riven." She pointed to her phone " Well I gotta go, I need to clean the house before Mr. M-Er I mean Dad gets home on soon."

"What did you say?" I asked

"Gotta go now, bye!" Lia ran out the door

Weird, but I thought I heard her call Dad MISTER.

*_Ring Ring_*

"Hello." I said as I answered the call on my phone

"Hey ,Muse." It was Riven, uh oh.

RIVEN'S POV

"Oh hey ,Riven." She said back

"I was just calling to ask if..."

"If what?" She questioned

"Well, if you'd allow me to spend the day with the kids next week...and you. I was just hoping if you would, coz I want to know my own kids more. And you know, spend some quality time with them." I continued

"Well if its the kids you're talking about, why am I in it?" She asked

"Coz the kids won't go with me unless you're there...and I miss spending time with you." I said

"FYI Riv, we're in good terms for the twins. We're not back together." She snapped

"Yeah I know, but still friends include spending time together." I pointed out

"Okay, I'll try to convince them to go. Bye now." She said and hung up

I smiled, thinking this might be my chance to win their trust back. Well more likely gain the trust of the twins and win BACK the trust of Musa, it's kinda different but still I am doing the same thing. Sort of.

"Dude, stop smiling and drive. You're causing a huge traffic here." Ryle waved his hand infront my face

All the cars behind us were honking their horns, quite furious. So I drove off.

"What do you think I should wear for next week?" I asked Ryle as we parked the car

"Casual." He simply answered

"Yeah, but it's a special day. I can't just wear any ordinary clothes. Musa is a star, she wears all designer fashioned clothes. Even the twins, they probably have a walk-in closet filled with endless clothing." I pointed out

"And since when did you became a Stella?" Ryle asked

"Am not! I'm just so worried I may look a fool around them." I said

"Well if you think of that, why not go to the mall and buy yourself some clothes while I get in to my room and do my homework." Ryle grinned

"You're right, I better get to the mall right now." I nodded "And take you with me for advice." I started the engine again and drove to the mall

"Ugh!" Ryle groaned

-1 week later-

Ryle and I spent a few hours at the mall to wear such clothes, I found a match of clothes that would probbably make me fit in with the twins. I bought a blue and white-striped polo,mens trousers, and black leather shoes. Come to think of it, I kinda already have this trousers before. I got my keys and went out the room to go to the parking lot.

MUSA's POV

I just woke up, it's 7 am in the morning. Riven texted me tnat we should be there by 10 am, but I'm pretty sure he's late or too early. I stood up from my bed and went inside the bathroom, I took a shower then brushed my teeth, I wore a red silk robe that went until the bottom of my butt as I went out my room drying my hair with a towel. I went pass the twins's room, they were still asleep, I went down to the kitchen and cooked breakfast. At Magix I may have 2-3 maids, but I know how to live a life being the one who does all these stuff.

"Mmmm...That smells good." Monica yawned as she and Ryan ran down stairs

"Pancakes!" The two squealed ran sitting at the counter table

"Your favorites." I giggled handing over plates with pancakes

"Awesome!" The twins then quickly took bites of the pancakes, they look so cute!

"After breakfast, you guys take a shower and dressed up. We're going somewhere." I said

"Really?!" The two said excited, I gave them a nod then they started to eat all fast

When trhey both finished they started to race upstairs and get ready, I also went upstairs and got dressed.

*_Ring Ring_*

"Hello, Musa speaking." I answered the phone while digging through my closet

"Hey Sis I won't be home for today, I'll be at school finishing our club project. Just text me if you need anything, okay?" Lia said

"Sure, no problem. We won't be home too anyway." I was pulling out some clothes while talking

"Where are you guys going?" Lia asked

"Riven asked us out somewhere, he wants to spend some QUALITY time with the two." I explained

"Oh, well good luck with that. Bye." Lia said and hung up

I placed my phone down and got dressed. I wore a light pink tube-top dress with a ribbon on the waist that went down a few inches before the knees, and matching heels too. I tied my hair up in a ponytail with a light pink ribbon. I took my purse then headed to the twins's room to check them.

"Mommy, can you tie the ribbon on my dress?" Monica walked up to me

"Sure sweetie." I smiled then tied it "Here you go."

"Mommy should I wear my green sunglasses or the black one?" Ryan asked showing the two pair of sunglasses

"Hmmmm... the black one." I said

"Ready!" They stood side by side smiling

Aw, so cute! They were both wearing color yellow clothes, twin fashion. Monica was wearing the same kind of dress as mine, but hers is yellow (as I said), which had a lace flower-y top and a yellow net kind fabric as the skirt. She had her hair down and just wore a yellow hairband, she also wore white strappy sandals. Ryan on the other hand was wearing a polo that had black n white patterns on some portions at the middle, he also wore some pants, and black n white designed Vans. They're just so adorable and matchy!

"Come on, it's a bit of a long trip going there." I said as we left the room heading down stairs

I locked the house up, walked to he car then drove off.

RYLE's POV

I'm just about to enter the school, to do some club project. It's supposed to be semestrial break now, but here I am doing school work. Before I went in the entrance to the school hall, I saw Lia, she was walking this way. Well obviously she's here the same reason I am, we are in the same club. She's so cute. Her hair tied up in a ponytail, the pinkish color of her clothes made her skin glow, and those deep blue eyes that sparkle, how I wish to get closer to her.

"Hey Lia." I greeted her happily

"Hey Ryle." She gave me a half smile

I opened the door a bit wider and let her in first. We walked towards the door to the Arts Room, where everyone else was there. Chosen students were only obliged to attend this meeting, it was only; Me,Lia,Kate,Clint, and Xander.

"Shall we get started then?" Kate smiled

We all nodded then headed to work. We're making the banner for the school ball that's in the next 3 month. It's kinda unfair we have to do a lot of stuff while the other students start their 2 weeks of sem-break. But atleast it's for school, and I'm working with Lia. The only thing that made this day such a pain, is that my bestfriend Clint here. He likes Lia too and is attempting to ask her out to the school ball, he's my bestfriend yet my rival. But who am I to have the right to get mad and jealous? Lia and I aren't even this close to being friends. Well we are friends but we act like acquaintances, my point is that I am no where near in getting into a relationship with her. I haven't even asked her out once, but I plan to, just maybe not now. I like Lia a lot, I know she hated me before, coz I pulled out a lot of pranks and tricks on her when we were kids. But I know she had forgiven me for that already, though I wish I never did that, so I haven't given her a bad first impression on her before. I only did it for fun, and coz I acted too much like my brother. All his fault.

*_Splat!_*

"Oh no! I'm so sorry Lia." I turned my head to the left and saw Clint who accidentally poured paint on Lia's clothes

"It's okay Clint, good thing I brought with me extra clothes." Lia assured him

"I'm really sorry." He apologized again

"I'll just get changed you guys." Lia called out and headed outside

It was pretty obvious Clint did it on purpose so he'd be able to talk to her, in a PRETEND accident way. I was about to follow her but sombeody pulled my hoodie which made me almost slip.

"Ehem, ehem." Kate pretended to clear her throat to get my attention

"Yeah?" I turned around to her annoyed by what she did

"Where are you going, Mr. I'LL BE FOLLOWING YOU-HEAD?" She raised a brow and crossed her arms

"I am not gonna follow her!" I protested

"Okay, no need to go furious. But you aren't supposed to follow a person doing their business inside the comfort room." Kate pointed out "Just wait for her to get inside the room coz she's done now."

I hate it when Kate's here and always by Lia's side, they were bestfriends since kindergarten, until now they got each others back. Well when I'm done with this banner, maybe I'll ask Lia to the ball. If Clint hadn't asked her yet, ugh.

RIVEN's POV

I arrived at Villa Escudeŕo, the biggest villa that had; A mall, hotel, amusement park, resort, and Gardenia's largest maze. It costed a fortune for me to reserve 4 VIP passes to this place, but it wasn't that much big of deal. I was at the parking lot waiting for Musa and the twins to arrive, it is far so I understand if it might take them long to get here. I was just surprised when Musa tapped on my back with the twins beside her, the twins seemed not very happy to see me.

"Mommy, what is he doing here?" Ryan asked as Musa crouched down to them

"Ryan sweetie, your Daddy asked if he'd be allowed to be with us today. And I said yes." Musa explained

"But Mommy." The twins whined

"Kids I know it was wrong for Mommy to hide a secret from the two of you, but you shouldn't be like that to your Daddy." Musa sighed

"He's not our Daddy! And he'll never be!" The twins yelled and headed back inside Musa's car

Musa sighed, if only I could do something to help her in this situation. Musa was about to walk over to talk to the twins again but I grabbed onto her arm.

"Musa, I'm sorry for making them act that way." I apologized

"It's not your fault Riven, I'll be able to fix this." Musa assured

"I'll help you, I might be able to make them feel at ease on me. Or at least cool down." I said

Musa smiled and opened the car door, the twins had their arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"Monica,Ryan, please forgive Mommy for not telling you guys." Musa said sweetly, and so mother like

The twins's faces softened up a bit and jumped out the car to Musa and hugged her

"We're sorry too Mommy, we didn't meant to be naughty and mean." Monica said

"We're sorry." Ryan said too

A small smile crept on my face, I feel it. I just can't resist it, but why? Why am I smiling? Am I being sadistic right now? Or so?

"If we stay here, are you coming with us?" Monica asked

"We want you to be with us Mommy" Ryan whimpered, and Monica started whimpering too. I guess they really don't trust me

Musa looked at me for a sec, unsure what to tell them. I shrugged a bit, even I don't know. But it would be more better if Musa would stay.

"Well..." Musa paused "I guess so."

"Thanks Mommy." The two smiled as they rode off the car

Musa closed the car door and then we headed inside, more likely we're about to enter the villa, which is like going INSIDE. Anyway. A lot of people were screaming and shouting Musa's name when we entered the park side of the villa, even some people cheered for the twins. Well this is awkward, me hanging out with pretty famous people. We first went to the hotel part of this villa to check in, I told Musa if we could atleast spend 2 days and 1 night here, coz I hope by then I can talk to the twins. We all unpacked our stuff, Musa helped the twins in unpacking theirs. I planned that first we go to the amusement park, then maybe rest and stroll around the garden or head to the mall. When i finished unpacking my stuff at my room, I walked towards the door of the other room where Musa and the twins.

"Mommy, are we really gonna stay with him for 2 days?" Monica asked

"Monica sweetie, your Daddy is trying to have fun with you two. Don't you want to know him and try to see what he is really like?" Musa said sweetly

"We kinda heard enough of him Mommy." Ryan sighed lying down at the bed

"I'm sure you guys will have fun. Now come on and let's just unpack these." Musa smiled

I wanted to go in there, but I just stood beside the door. Musa is trying her best for the twins to accept me, I wonder if she'll take me back again.

* * *

**So not much happens here coz its kinda like an intro for chaps 9 and 10 where in chap 11 would contain Riven being so silly with what he does. So leave a review plz. See ya next time.**

**P.S- After I am done with EC, I might end my stories for good. But I might also continue my stories on somewhere different. It's not a final decision, okay? It just went up my mind. Bye, luv u guys!**

**-MuRiWC4e**


End file.
